Historia de villanos
by Urakashi
Summary: Para muchos los villanos son malvados, desquisiados, despreciables. Para mí, son solo incomprendidos.  Una serie de drabbles sobre algunos de los villanos de OoT.
1. Orgullo

**Hola, vaya desde el año pasado no escribía un fic de zelda xD. Pero esta idea me pasó por la mente mientras anda jugando Ocarina of Time bajo la influencia de mi Ipod y me di cuenta de que habían muchos de los jefes y sub jefes con grandes historias de los que casi no he visto que escriban.  
Bueno aquí algunos drabbles de enemigos de OoT, que ha mi parecer son incomprendidos. **

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, solo la idea como tal, pero ningún personaje ni ambiente del juego.**

**

* * *

Capitulo 1: Orgullo  
**

Se dice que las Diosas crearon a los Hylianos a su imagen y semejanza. ¡Que patético intento! Mi Dios de hecho me hizo a su imagen y semejanza en perfección. Mi lord, mi señor, mi rey, mi Dios, me ha dado el grandioso privilegio de proteger este templo boscoso, de asegurarme de que nadie ni nada interfiera con sus planes. Los enemigos de mi lord son tan estúpidos e ingenuos, han enviado a una niñita a enfrentarme. ¡A mí! ¡A la imagen y semejanza del Rey Ganondorf! Esa mísera y repugnante criatura no merece el privilegio de ser destruida por mí, dejaré que aquellas hermanas fantasmas se encarguen, al fin y al cabo ellas no son más que gentuza utilizada por mi señor. Aguardaré aquí a que un oponente digno de ser destruido por mis manos aparezca y me enfrente.

* * *

¿Cómo puede ser que las fantasmas hallan sido derrotadas por un ser tan patético, como lo es un Hyliano? De verdad que si fueron inútiles esas hermanas y que forma de perder el orgullo antes de morir. ¿Rebajarse a llorar por seres tan patéticos, como fueron sus hermanas? Meg en verdad es la peor escoria entre las cuatro. Bien merecida tiene ella el hecho tan vergonzoso de ser derrotada por un Hyliano, por ese tipo tan bajo de gentuza. Ahora le mostraré a ese muchacho lo que es un contrincante de verdad, le daré el privilegio de ser acecinado por mí ¡por la imagen y semejanza del mismísimo Dios!

* * *

¿Cómo es posible? ¡Me ha devuelto todos mis ataques! ¿Qué clase de oponente es este? ¿Cómo es posible que un simple Hyliano me haya derrotado? ¡ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO! No puedo levantarme ya, me esta atravesando varias veces con esa extraña espada que posee. Le he fallado mi señor, por favor perdóneme.

¡AH! Maldición mi cuerpo se incinera. No merezco esto mi lord, se supone que soy su más perfecta creación. ¿Por qué me hace esto? ¡Respóndame! ¿Por qué alaba a ese chiquillo que me ha derrotado, por qué felicita a su enemigo por haberme derrotado? ¡A mi! ¡A su imagen y semejanza, a su más perfecta creación! ¿Por qué? ¡Se lo ruego respóndame! ¡Merezco que me responda!

- ¡Pero qué patética creación fue ese fantasma! – ¿Pero que dice, mi lord? ¿Patética creación? ¿Yo? ¡Mi se…! ¡AH! ¡Mi cuerpo se incinera de nuevo! Siento como se deshace mi ser en medio de estas llamaradas. Mi señor… ¿por qué me hace esto… a mí… a su imagen… y semejan…za…?


	2. Envidia

**Ok en este si me fue casi imposible dejar de lado la parejita, pero me enfoqué en los sentimientos y pensamientos de él como era la idea que tenía.**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 2: Envidia**

Existo, ¿pero que soy en realidad? Soy una copia tuya, tu sombra y tu reflejo, pero soy completamente opuesto a ti. Soy fuerte, despiadado, no necesito nada para existir, sin embargo no soy nada más que una contraparte tuya. Peleas contra ti mismo ¿Cómo se siente? Yo soy mucho más ágil que tú, no puedes sorprenderme con nada, yo conozco todos tus movimientos, tus pensamientos y tus sentimientos. Puedo sentir tu dolor cada vez que acierto en mi ataque y me encanta, cada vez que sientes dolor, tristeza e ira yo siento placer, alegría y felicidad extrema. Pero… ¿por qué aún así te envidio tanto? ¿Por qué quiero ser como eres tú, tener lo que tú tienes? ¿Qué tienes tu que yo no tenga?

Tú estás vivo.

Yo soy simplemente una sombra, tu sombra. Por eso es que te odio tanto, por eso es que debo matarte, para que estemos a la par. Pero no puedo hacerlo matarte, por que sin ti yo no puedo existir, después de todo yo soy solo tu opuesto. Ahora se agrega otra a las razones por las cuales te desprecio y envidio, porque dependo de ti, de tu vida, de tu existencia, de tus sentimientos. Y también nos hace iguales, el depender de algo para existir. Quizás no somos tan distintos como pensaba, quizás tenemos más cosas en común de lo que pensamos, pero sin embargo te envidio.

Me duele, ese golpe tan despiadado que me has dado con tu espada, me descuidé y aprovechaste la oportunidad. Eres fuerte, despiadado y ágil, lo sabía y me lo temía tanto, no somos tan diferentes. ¿Mi dolor te causa placer, mi tristeza alegría y mi ira felicidad? ¿Por qué te sigues viendo dudoso? Temes matarme ¿por qué? ¡Yo no soy tú, maldita sea! Te desprecio cada vez más, pero… como somos opuestos, eso significa que tú… ¡Imposible! No puedes… sentir aprecio hacia lo que es opuesto a ti. ¡No puedes!

Mátame de una vez, lo estoy esperando. Pero no logro detenerme, porque tú sigues atacando. ¡Ah! Finalmente, lo has logrado. Me atravesaste con tu espada, pero que extraña sensación de felicidad y alegría… Un momento… acaso mi muerte te da tristeza ¿Por qué? Eso nos hace muy diferentes, si fueses tu el que moriría yo sería feliz. Quizás, yo no solo soy tu opuesto, sino tu también el mío, por eso sientes lo opuesto a mi.

Déjame desaparecer con alegría, porque se que mientras tu sigas vivo, yo existiré de alguna forma. Te envidió mucho más ahora, porque tu puedes vivir perfectamente sin mí, pero yo no podría existir sin ti.

Te envidio, pero agradezco tu existencia…


	3. Ira

**Bueno aquí el 3er drabble, pero no el ultimo. Aquí agregué un poco de mi historia ficticia sobre este personaje, ¡que me encanta! Espero que les guste, me enfoque en la Ira en este. Un poco de cada drabble tiene que ver con uno de los siete pecados capitales, creo que combina bien con todo esto de los villanos incomprendidos jajaja.**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 3: Ira**

Maldito pueblo del demonio, ustedes que acabaron con mi vida, ahora que he vuelto desde el más oscuro abismo, sufrirán mi ira. Quemaron mi casa, mi hogar y la convirtieron en un pozo para los castigos a los criminales. Me cortaron las manos, me decapitaron y luego me arrojaron al fondo de ese decrepito pozo. Ahora ruegan por mi piedad y lloran ante mi presencia, bien merecido lo tienen, todo ese sufrimiento no se compara a lo que sufrí yo en aquel entonces.

Me acusaron de asesino, de ladrón y de practicar brujería. Cosas de las que era inocente y ustedes sabían, pero solo voltearon la cabeza y fingieron no saber nada. ¿Ver la verdad es un pecado acaso? Si es así, ¡todos ustedes merecerían el castigo que se me dio! Ustedes, que sabían la verdad y la ocultaron, sabiendo que me torturarían y condenaría ¡Todos ustedes son pecadores entonces! En la vida buscan constantemente la verdad de las cosas ¿Por qué tuve yo que pagar por un pecado que todos poseen?

Nadie los ha hecho pagar por eso, por buscar la verdad, por esconder la verdad de los que la buscan. Entonces yo los haré pagar, por lo que me han hecho y por lo que se han hecho entre ustedes mismos. Si lo que yo cometí un pecado por el hecho de saber la verdad, entonces ¿para que crearon un instrumento capaz de verla? ¿Por qué? Ya lo se… porque me envidiaban… si ¡y por eso me mataron!, por pura envidia, por tener algo que nadie más tiene, la habilidad de ver la verdad. Finalmente puedo salir de este maldito poso, salir de esta prisión injusta.

Pero que veo, ese signo de mentiras y traición en tu pecho, tus ojos rojos como la sangre… pero si tú no eres más que un mentiroso. ¿Cómo te atreves a fingir pertenecer a una raza? a la raza que me castigó injustamente, ¡mi propia raza! Tú también no eres más que un mentiroso, ocultando la verdad, mereces ser castigado. Este pueblo de mentirosos y traidores no merecer perdón, nadie aquí merece mi perdón. Y tu joven Hyliano ¿qué pretendes protegiendo a un mentiroso? ¡A mi nadie me protegió! ¡Me humillaron, torturaron y mataron a sangre fría! ¡TU TAMBIEN ERES UN PECADOR Y MERECES SER CASTIGADO!

Ahora tomaré de vuelta lo que es mío, la casa de los pecadores, ese templo que oculta la verdad, ese lugar donde los mentirosos serán castigados, ese mismo lugar en el que me torturaron. Tu, ser de raza pecadora, mentirosa y traidora, la misma que me encerró en aquel poso del demonio, vienes aquí y pretendes hacerme pagar de nuevo, por algo de lo que no soy culpable, y si lo fuera entonces todos lo serían.

Todos ocultan alguna verdad… Todos son mentirosos…


End file.
